ZapWBolt's Next Generation One-Shots
by ZapWBolt
Summary: These are one-shots, maybe two-shots, featuring my MLP: FiM next generation characters. Rated T for later chapters.


**Hey everyone! ZapWBolt here. I've been working on some MLP NG one-shots, so I'll probably just post one whenever I feel like it. These one-shots, maybe two-shots, will feature all of my My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Next Generation characters.**

 **Featured in this chapter:**

 **Soarin x Spitfire- Dive Bomb, Aerial, Flaming Trail and Sky High**

 **Misty Fly x Lightning Streak- Electric Zap**

 **Neon Bolt (OC) x Fire Streak- Thunder Crash and Flower Flash (not in this chapter but still part of my Wonderbolt's NG)**

 **Fast Clip x Fleetfoot- Winning Streak**

 **For images of my Wonderbolt's NG, please visit my deviantArt page. My username is ZapWBolt there as well.**

* * *

Winning Streak was beautiful. At least, Dive Bomb thought so. The way her mane flowed in the breeze. The way the water dripped off of her eyelashes. And her graceful wings. Her sparkling eyes. Her dainty hooves. She was the most beautiful mare in the academy. No, in all of Cloudsdale. No, in all of Equestria! At least Dive Bomb thought so.

But of course, looks aren't everything.

Winning Streak was strong but gentle. Brave but kind. Fast but sweet. Smart but helpful. At least Dive Bomb thought so. In fact, he _knew_ so. Or at least, that's what he thought.

Now, telling Winning Streak what he thought of her was completely different than just thinking it. Dive Bomb wasn't even sure where to begin, but he knew he had to tell her soon. Otherwise, she might not be single much longer. I mean, she was amazing. How could she stay single?

 _Other stallions must love her too._ Thought Dive Bomb. He lay awake at night worrying that she didn't love him and that she would find a coltfriend before he got the chance to tell her how he felt. Dive Bomb fretted every single day and night that Winning Streak wouldn't want him. He wrote her love notes, but crumpled them up and threw them out. He rehearsed what he would say to her, but whenever he walked up to her, he lost his courage. Dive Bomb didn't know what to do about all of this, so he just kept trying new things or hoping she would do something first.

In the early morning of the particular day when everything changed, Dive Bomb was sleeping. Of course. He was a pegasus. Most pegasi loved to sleep, and would do it whenever they got the chance. Dive Bomb was no different, especially since he was in training at the Wonderbolt's academy. He needed to save up his energy so he could show everyone how great of a flyer he was. Naturally, he was, being the son of Spitfire and Soarin, the most iconic Wonderbolts. His twin brother, Flaming Trail and his younger sister, Sky High, were great flyers as well. But his older sister, Aerial, was a different story. Dive Bomb was, to say, more _considerate_ than his siblings. He could often be seen helping Aerial with her flying. She wasn't in the academy, even though her parents were famous. They recognized that flying wasn't her special talent. Though they were a bit disappointed at first, they still cared for Aerial as any parent should.

Even though Aerial was the oldest, she had still not earned her cutie mark. Dive Bomb was the last to earn his, but that was several years ago. He remembered how proud he had been of it when it appeared on his flank after performing the perfect dive bomb at a Young Flier's competition.

But for the moment, nevermind all of that. Dive Bomb was still sleeping, and he had been for hours. He was having the most wonderful dream and-

"Dive Bomb!" A loud voice broke through Dive Bomb's dream, waking him instantly. "Time to get up Lazy!"

Dive Bomb yawned, his eyes fluttering open. He blinked, trying to focus his blurry eyes and looking at the pony he had been so rudely awakened by. When he saw who it was, his heart began to hum like a tiny motor. It was Winning Streak.

"Oh, uh, hi Win." Dive Bomb said drowsily, trying to seem at attention. "I was just, um, resting."

Winning Streak chuckled. "Sure you were. It's time for training to start. Make sure to set your alarm next time." Win tapped the unused alarm clock next to Dive Bomb's bed.

"Yeah, okay" Dive said, not knowing how else to respond as he got out of bed.

"You have five minutes Dive. Try to pick of the pace." Win snickered as she trotted towards the door. "See you at the track."

"See you." Dive Bomb replied as he dragged himself over to his closet. The young stallion sighed.

 _I wish I was half as courageous as I like to think I am…_ Dive Bomb thought as he pulled on his uniform and snapped his goggles onto his head. Once again, he thought about how beautiful Winning Streak was. Her parents, Fleetfoot and Fast Clip, were so lucky to have a daughter like her. _She is absolutely perfect…_ Dive trailed off in his thoughts, thinking about the dream he had been having. He had already forgotten most of it, and all he could remember was a lustful feeling and Winning Streak's beautiful golden eyes…

Snapping out of it, Dive Bomb ruffled his feathers and trotted out of the room. It was bright outside, and Dive had to squint until his eyes were adjusted to the light. The puffy white clouds floated peacefully along, and the sun shone happily in the sky. Pegasi, all wearing Wonderbolt uniforms, raced through the sky. Some were performing daring stunts, while others looped and twisted through obstacle courses.

"Dive Bomb!" Dive turned his head to see his mother, Spitfire, and a line of young pegasi standing in front of her.

Dive Bomb sighed, trotting over to stand in the line with the other trainees. "Sorry I'm late," He apologized quickly. Dive heard a collective snicker go up among the others in the line.

"You have to stop doing this Dive Bomb," Spitfire lectured. "If you're serious about becoming a Wonderbolt you have to be on time."

Dive Bomb nodded. At this time, Spitfire was his trainer, and he took her orders. Even though she was his mom, he knew she meant business, when it came to training.

"I'm afraid Soarin won't be able to train with us today," Spitfire told the group. "He's working with the rest of the team on a routine we're using at a performance this week. But putting that aside, let's start with our warm-ups. Two laps around the track!"

The line of pegasi took off, speeding around the long track. Dive Bomb flapped his wings as fast as he could get them to go; he wanted to make up for being late with his effort. Though he was fast, his sister, Sky High, was faster, and she zoomed by him with a smirk on her face. Dive rolled his eyes and continued on his way; he knew better than to try to beat his sister, after a dare that ended up in a crash landing the week before.

After a little while, everyone had finished their laps. Dive landed carefully and stood back in line next to his twin brother and his sister.

"Alright," Spitfire looked down the line with squinted eyes. "Next, twenty wing-ups!"

The trainees did as they were told. Dropping down, Dive Bomb carefully placed his wings underneath himself. He pushed himself upward. After about ten wing-ups, his wings began to burn. Dive hated wing-ups; they were his least favorite exercise. Sometimes the competitive air around him was the only thing that kept Dive going.

After the wing-ups, Spitfire had the trainees run through a few racing exercises. Then they continued on into a small obstacle course exercises. Finally, the team did their cool down lap and they finished off with some stretches. Just before Dive Bomb was about to walk into the locker room, his mom stopped him.

"Dive," She said. "I'd like you to deliver this note to Rainbow Dash and her family in Ponyville."

Dive Bomb was confused. "Why me?" He asked.

Spitfire sighed. "I won't have to punish you for being late if you deliver this, alright. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't like punishing you. It's just that you have to be on time. It shows that you really care and that you truly want to be part of this team."

Dive Bomb nodded. "I'm sorry Mom. I forgot to set my alarm, but it won't happen again."

Spitfire smiled. "Good." She handed Dive Bomb the letter in her hoof. "But I'm sending Winning Streak with you to make sure you stay on track. I know you get… easily distracted."

Dive Bomb shook his head nervously. "Why Winning Streak? Couldn't you send like… Electric Zap or someone else?"

"Do you have a problem with Winning Streak?" Spitfire asked her son with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Er, no…" Dive looked at his hooves, embarrassed.

"Alright. Then it's settled you go change and I'll go get Winning Streak," Spitfire trotted off into the mare's locker room.

Dive Bomb let out a breath and slowly walked over to the stallion's locker room. Inside, the other stallion trainees were already changed. They were standing around each other talking about training.

"I hope we get to perform soon," Thunder Crash, the son of Fire Streak and Neon Bolt said to his friends.

"Yeah. This waiting is killing me," Dive's twin brother, Flaming Trail agreed.

"The time will come when we're ready," Electric Zap, the son of Misty Fly and Lightning Streak stated calmly.

Dive shakily took off his uniform and headed back outside where his mother and Winning Streak were waiting. Dive's heart was beating out of his chest; he took a deep breath and walked up to the two mares in front of him.

"Alright," Spitfire said. "Try to be quick with it. The letter is important."

Winning Streak nodded, looking at the letter in Dive's hooves. "We'll be sure to get it there safely."

"Good," Spitfire nodded. "Now off you go!"

Winning Streak took off, followed by Dive Bomb. They flew through the slowly darkening sky. The sun was setting, and it looked like the sky around it was on fire. The pinks, oranges, yellows and reds all mixed together in a beautiful combination. The light reflected onto the clouds, making them glow.

"Why would Spitfire want to send a letter to Rainbow Dash?" Winning Streak asked Dive as they flew quickly through the sky. "Aren't they like… rivals now?"

Dive Bomb swallowed. "Rainbow used to be a Wonderbolt, but she quit and started her own flying team with her husband Skybound. Even though my Mom and Rainbow are on opposing teams, they're still pretty good friends."

Winning Streak nodded. "Makes sense."

It was quiet for a little while as the two pegasi flew. Dive Bomb kept his gaze ahead, not daring to look at Win.

"You seem… nervous," Winning Streak said. "We're just delivering a letter. It's not like this is a competition."

Dive Bomb sighed. "I... Uh… I don't know. I just want to make sure we get the letter there."

"You're always like this around me. I've seen you with your friends. You're completely different," Winning Streak said, studying Dive Bomb.

Dive Bomb's heart felt like it was going to explode. Had the time come? Was he supposed to tell Winning Streak how he felt about her now? Before he came to a conclusion, Winning Streak did something he never saw coming.

She kissed him.

Dive Bomb was surprised. He lurched backwards, but Winning Streak didn't let go. He couldn't believe what was happening. Dive never imagined Win would ever do something like this. But he didn't know what he was so worried about. His dream was coming true- he was kissing Winning Streak.

Finally, the two broke apart.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Winning Streak asked, looking into Dive's eyes.

"I… I was terrified that you would reject me," Dive Bomb told Win truthfully. "You're just… so cool." Dive felt stupid saying it, but it's what he was really thinking.

Win laughed. "Well if it's any consolation, this cool mare noticed you way before you thought I did."

Dive smiled. "C'mon. We've got to get this letter to Rainbow Dash."

Win smirked, rocketing off into the sky.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dive Bomb called after her with a laugh. "I'm the one with the letter here!"

Dive Bomb shot after Winning Streak. He had never been happier. His fantasies were now a reality- the 'cool mare' he'd had his sights set on for what seemed like forever had noticed him just for being him. This wasn't at all like any dream he'd ever had, It was better.


End file.
